The truth makes the heart free
by Sonrisa Gatuna
Summary: Un caso sencillo, una cafetería y Sherlock soymaslistoquetodos Holmes siendo igual de impertinente que siempre. Pero John no lo querría de otra manera.


**Title:** The truth makes the heart free

**Characters:** Sherlock Holmes and John Watson

**Warnings: **Slash

**Rating:** K

**Spoilers: **Ninguno

**Disclaimer: **Sherlock Holmes pertenece al ilustre Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Mark Gattis, Steve Moffat y la BBC.

John Watson exhaló por tercera vez antes de responder de la manera más amable posible a la señorita que esperaba ansiosa por la respuesta.

-Nosotros no.- John carraspeo antes de continuar.- Nosotros no somos pareja.

La chica parpadeo y soltó un suspiro decepcionado antes de finalmente anotar su orden y marcharse hacía la cocina. John oculto el rostro entre sus manos, la ira burbujeando espesa en su interior y soltó un gemido lastimero. Solo entonces Sherlock lo miró.

-No entiendo porque sigues enfadándote cuando alguien insinúa que estamos juntos, a estas alturas ya deberías haberlo superado.-Sherlock dijo con aquel tono que estaba especialmente reservado a hacerle saber a Anderson cuan idiota era.

John se permitió reír. Apenas un siseo dado la fuerza con la que apretaba los dientes antes de finalmente responder.-No creo que seas el más indicado para decir eso Sherlock, no cuando aún te enfada que Anderson intervenga en las escenas del crimen y que tu hermano nos visite en Baker Street.- La voz de John sonando incrédula y enfadada a parte iguales.

Sherlock contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Dio un rápido vistazo por el gran ventanal de aquella cafetería antes de volver su atención a John, _su_ obtuso y ciego John.

-Son cosas totalmente diferentes, la estupidez de Anderson y las molestas intromisiones de mí hermano.-Sherlock se contuvo de hacer una mueca mientras mencionaba al mayor de los Holmes, nombrarlo siempre le dejaba un mal sabor de boca y continuó.-Ambos son hechos que obstaculizan y resultan inconvenientes a la hora de trabajar John y creo haberte dicho ya con anterioridad que el trabajo es mi única prioridad.-Sherlock mantuvo su afilada e intensamente mirada en John durante unos cuantos segundos más antes de finalmente sacar el celular de su bolsillo y apresurarse a escribir un mensaje para Lestrade.

John frunció el ceño antes de hablar.-Estas diciendo que no debería molestarme porque todos los que nos conocen den por sentada una relación que obviamente no tenemos, solo porque esta implicación no interfiere con ninguno de mis trabajos ¿Es eso?.

Sherlock asintió sin despegar la vista de su teléfono móvil. Y John tuvo que contenerse de estamparle en el rostro el bonito florero que adornaba la mesa, porque en realidad no era culpa de Sherlock ser un completo imbécil que no entendía nada de interacciones y reglas sociales.

-Pero interfiere con mi vida Sherlock, no puedo salir con nadie sin que me pregunten en la primera cita si no se suponía que yo era gay, tres de mis citas me dejaron porque creían que tú y yo estábamos juntos y yo solo estaba jugando con ellas y una de ellas incluso me propuso hacer un trío. –John se masajeo el puente de la nariz en un vano intento de calmarse antes de proseguir.-y lo más importante Sherlock, yo no soy gay y tú y yo no somos pareja. No puedo simplemente callarme y pretender que no me molesta, en especial cuando ninguna de esas implicaciones es cierta.

-Interesante.- murmuro Sherlock volviendo a centrar toda su atención en su compañero de piso.

John se removió inquieto bajo el peso de aquella intensa mirada y su garganta pareció secarse de pronto porque no fue capaz de articular nada más que un ahogado.- ¿Qué?

-Lo que acabas de decir.- _Obviamente John, _Sherlock tomó con la acostumbrada elegancia aristocrática con la que solía hacer todo, la pequeña taza de té y dio un pequeño sorbo antes de proseguir.-Tu discurso John, y es aquí donde debo preguntar ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta de esa insinuación que nos sigue allá donde vamos además de que obstaculice tu aburrida vida amorosa?

-QUE NO ES VERDAD.- John no pudo evitar gritar y en cuanto una diminuta sonrisa comenzó a formarse en aquellos labios supo que esa no era la respuesta correcta, si es que había alguna para toda esa situación. Tosió un poco e intento obviar las miradas curiosas de los demás clientes, su mirada viajo rápidamente hacia el ventanal. Y se preguntó si la delicada cortina que ondeaba grácilmente por el viento de verano valdría al menos tres veces su sueldo en la clínica, como parecía.

Sherlock se contuvo de responder a la afirmación y se preguntó si John había siquiera prestado verdadera atención a sus palabras, porque John parecía además de ciego, sordo también. En cambio se dedicó a observar minuciosamente el rostro de su colega y su sonrisa se ensancho un poco al observar el leve rubor que cubría su cuello y orejas.

_Así que si sabes lo que has dicho John._

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-¿Disculpa?

John suspiro pesadamente antes de juntar el valor suficiente para enfrentar aquella mirada imposible.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres oír Sherlock?- Sherlock tomo otro sorbo de té antes de responder.

-La verdad John-

-¿La verdad?- John no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa, más histeria contenida que verdadera alegría.-La verdad…la verdad es que.- Pero las palabras no acudían y por algo más de una fracción de segundo John pensó que aún había tiempo para retractarse y fingir que nada de esta conversación estaba realmente ocurriendo. Sin embargo justo cuando iba a comentar cuan extrañamente soleado estaba Londres, algo en la mirada de Sherlock le hizo cambiar de opinión, porque el único detective consultor del mundo podía ser un imbécil insensible la mayor parte del tiempo pero nunca un mentiroso y eso que brillaba en aquella caleidoscópica mirada, era sin lugar a dudas una mezcla de expectación y anhelo puro y genuino.

-John si no…

-Silencio Sherlock, solo…solo necesito un momento.- suspiró profundamente antes de frotar las palmas de sus sudorosas manos contra la tela de sus jeans. Arrugo el entrecejo en aquella mueca tan característicamente suya y dejo que fuera John _el soldado_ quien actuara.

Sherlock no necesito usar sus habilidades deductivas para notar cuan nervioso estaba John y el pensamiento de que tal vez lo estaba empujando más allá de los limites recomendables en este tipo de situaciones se deslizó pesado y asfixiante, pero llevaba poco más de un año desde que pudo ponerle nombre a esa extraña sensación que siempre estaba ligada al doctor.

Cuando la Sra. Hudson soltó aquel inocente comentario _"Oh Cariño están tan enamorados que son adorables, espero que eso nunca cambie." _Casi hubiera podido golpearse contra la mesa de su cocina por haber sido tan ciego y Sherlock comenzó a hacer lo que venía recomendando a John que hiciera: Observar. De pronto las miradas de anhelo, el hormigueo, la calidez, las sonrisas para y con John, el enojo de verlo salir con todas esas mujeres. Todo, absolutamente todo tuvo sentido.

Sherlock había pasado la gran parte de su vida creyendo que cualquier sentimiento era una desventaja. La falla que podría arrastrarte al fracaso si no eras cuidadoso, sabía que era imposible eliminarlos dado su origen químico en primer lugar pero aprendió que podía controlarlos, encerrarlos en algún lugar donde no pudieran interferir y lo hizo hasta que John H. Watson apareció en su vida.

Y no quería seguir pretendiendo que no pasaba nada, cuando en realidad pasaba todo, no quería tener que contener todas las emociones que la presencia de John le provocaba porque además de difícil resultaba extrañamente doloroso. Pero si John aún no estaba listo, él sabría esperar.

-John no es necesario que digas nada sino…-pero no pudo terminar la frase porque repentinamente John se había alzado de su asiento y lo había tomado de las solapas de su abrigo para atraerlo a él y besarlo.

_Besarlo, besarlo, besarlo…Oh, John._

Sherlock no sabía cuánto había anhelado que eso sucediera hasta que tuvo los labios de John contra los suyos, instintivamente llevo ambas manos al rostro del ex soldado para profundizar el contacto, apenas unos torpes movimientos antes de permitirle el paso a la lengua de John, una danza que comenzó de forma suave y se fue tornando cada vez más intensa, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para respirar. _Respirar es aburrido John, _sus labios aún a milímetros de distancia bebiéndose el aliento contrario, denso y caliente.

-Eso no lo esperaba-habló John, su voz sonó ronca por la falta de aliento y envió un escalofrío a Sherlock quien sonrío sincero como solo hacerlo si se trataba de John, _su _John.

-¿Por qué?-

-Pensé que habías dicho que estabas casado con tu trabajo.- John le devolvió la sonrisa, siempre lo hacía.

Sherlock permitió que una breve risa escapara antes de responder.-Y lo estoy.-John le miró con la confusión bailando en sus ojos y el entrecejo fruncido, Sherlock se permitió sonreír una vez más (nada sorprendido por cuan fácil era reír y sonreír en presencia del hombre frente a él.)-Y tú eres parte de mi trabajo John.

Antes de que John pudiera responder a eso y continuar con aquella atmosfera que los aislaba del resto del mundo. Un movimiento a través del ventanal de la cafetería llamó su atención, el hombre al que llevaban siguiendo aproximadamente dos semanas pasó de la mano de aquella aspirante a modelo que no hacía mucho habían entrevistado y que había negado saber el paradero del hombre de negocios en quiebra que había hecho un trato con la mafia en un desesperado intento por conservar su fortuna.

-¡JOHN!-El grito lo sacó de su tren de pensamiento y sin saber en qué momento ocurrió, se encontró con su compañero situado a un lado de la entrada, usando aquel ridículo bigote como camuflaje y sosteniendo la puerta, listo para echar a correr apenas su blogger estuviera junto a él. John saco unos billetes y los dejó sobre la mesa para cubrir el té y los pastelillos que no habían podido degustar y en tres zancadas se encontraba a un lado del excéntrico detective.

-¿Listo?- Preguntó este.

-Siempre.- Sherlock asintió al oír su respuesta antes de encaminarse fuera del local y echar a correr, el corazón latiéndoles más ligero que nunca.

-Más rápido John. ¡El juego apenas comienza!-

Como respuesta John entrelazo una mano con la del detective.

Mientras las dos figuras desaparecían por aquella concurrida calle de Londres, una joven recogía la mesa en la que hasta hace unos momentos habían estado a punto de compartir el almuerzo. Cuando llegó a la cocina y hubo depositado las dos tazas de porcelana en la lava vajillas, se acercó a la cocinera estrella de aquella cafetería.

-Te lo dije Shanon, ahora págame.

La aludida bufó en descontento antes de depositar la cantidad acordada en la mano de la joven mesera, antes de continuar preparando los postres que aún faltaban por entregar.


End file.
